Trial by Fire and Ice
by chilled monkey
Summary: Sequel to "Second Chance." Having escaped the Sith Academy Kory is determined to become a Jedi, but will that be enough to overcome the odds?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Star Wars: The Old Republic" or any part of the "Star Wars" franchise. No profit is being made from this story.

**Author's Note: **For anyone wondering why the various alien species are written in capitals (i.e. Zabrak), that happens in every Star Wars book I've read so it just seemed right.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple on Tython, in one of the Temple's many training rooms, Kory stood almost perfectly still as she concentrated on the exercise her Master had set her.

It had been over a year now since she had arrived at Tython to be trained as a Jedi after her escape from the Sith Academy on Korriban. Physically she had not changed much. She was still fair-skinned, small and slight, although her muscles were noticeably more toned thanks to regular intensive training, and her red hair was still worn chin length. Internally however she felt more in touch with the Force than ever. Away from the harsh oppression of the Sith and among people who encouraged her compassionate nature rather than condemn it as a weakness she had come into her own. Determined to make the most of her good fortune she had dedicated herself to study and training. Such as the test she was attempting now.

Scattered on the floor around her were ten plain clay vases each with a number painted on it. The object of the test was to arrange the vases on a shelf in the correct order without breaking any of them. The catch; she had to do so using only the Force and while wearing the same sort of eye shield that Jedi initiates wore in blast deflection training while learning to use the Force to guide them rather than relying on their eyesight. Also the test had to be completed in a time limit of two minutes.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she let the Force flow through her and at once she knew the precise location of each of the vases. Reaching out mentally she lifted them from the floor and quickly but carefully began to place them on the shelf. Everything went smoothly until the last vase. As it floated through the air she felt it start to wobble. Resisting the sudden urge to panic she maintained a calm focus and the wobbling ceased. A second later and the vase joined its fellows on the shelf.

"Splendid work my Padawan. You completed the test even quicker than last time."

"Thank you Master" Kory replied as she removed the eye shield. Jedi Master Crysta Lamis nodded at her. The Master was a Mirialan woman with pale yellow skin and the geometric facial tattoos common to her people. She wore the typical robes of a Jedi, with her hood drawn up to conceal her dark hair.

"One more test and then you can get some rest" said Crysta. "Wait here."

She left and returned a moment later with a small cage which she set on the floor. Inside it was a Tython jewel bird. It had bright sparkling blue plumage, long tail feathers and a curved black beak.

"I found this little fellow while I was patrolling the perimeter" Crysta explained as she opened the cage. "He's fortunate that a local predator didn't find him first."

The bird hopped out and now Kory could see that one of its rounded wings was dragging along the floor, clearly injured. She understood then what her Master intended.

"You want me to heal him" she said.

"That's right."

Kory crouched down next to the clearly afraid jewel bird as it flapped its wings in a futile attempt to fly away. She was filled with pity for the poor creature and silently resolved to do everything she could to help it.

"There there, don't be afraid" she said soothingly. "It's okay, I only want to help."

Her gentle tone seemed to calm the bird as it settled down and stood still. Taking care not to make any sudden moves that would frighten it she reached out and placed her hands over its injured wing.

She closed her eyes and once again opened herself to the Force. This time however she focused the flow of positive, life-giving energy through her own body down through her arms to her hands and then from her into the bird. As she did so she visualised the energy as a warm, gold light.

After a moment she opened her eyes to see that the jewel bird was fully healed. It cooed softly as it fluttered into the air and landed on one of the vases.

"Well done" said Crysta with a proud smile. "You are making excellent progress my Padawan. Very soon now there will be nothing more for me to teach you."

Kory was shocked. She knew her training had been going well but she had had no idea that her Master's opinion of her was that high.

"Thank you Master. I, I'm honoured by your words but I don't think my progress is that far."

"It is good to be humble but I mean what I say" replied Crysta. "You have come a long way since you arrived here and I believe you will soon be ready for the Trials. For now though that's enough training for today. You should take some time to rest while I take our feathered friend a suitable distance away and let him go."

"Let's hope he can stay out of trouble this time" said Kory with an amused smile.

"Indeed."

* * *

Kory left the training room and headed down the Temple's corridors to the cantina. There she enjoyed a light meal and took some time to converse with some of the other Padawans she had befriended. Like her they all wore the simple plain attire of apprentices and had training sabres strapped to their backs.

"Wow, you got all ten in the right order without one break" said Garal Missa, a Chagrian male. "That's amazing. I can't even get half of that in order within the time limit."

"I'd be happy to help you practise" she offered.

"Thanks. I'd appreciate that."

Just then the door opened and in walked Alan Ward, a human Padawan with short blond hair and deep blue eyes. He looked around the room impassively until his gaze fell upon their table. At once his eyes darkened and his neutral expression became a glare. He quickly masked it but all of them had seen it. Looking away from them he strode into the cantina and took a seat at a table as far away from them as possible.

Kory couldn't help feeling a stab of sadness at that. When she had first arrived on Tython Master Syo Bakarn had warned her that while discrimination against fellow students was not permitted among the Order, he could not speak for every Jedi. For the most part she had been fully accepted by everyone at the Temple despite her past as a Sith Acolyte. Indeed, her warm smile and kind nature had earned her many friends.

Unfortunately there had been several exceptions. Some of the students here had been at best suspicious and at worst openly contemptuous of the girl with the Imperial accent and Ward was one of them. They hadn't taken direct action against her (the Masters would never stand for that), but it still stung when she felt hostile glares burning into her back or overheard some of the things they said about her.

_Its like the saying goes, a chalarax can't change its spots. _

_Once a Sith, always a Sith._

_She turned on the people she grew up serving. Why should we expect loyalty from her?_

_I'm keeping my eyes on her. When she betrays us I'll be ready._

Garal must have noticed a change in her expression because he said, "hey don't let that guy upset you Kory. We all know that you're a great person and a true friend."

The others all offered their support as well.

She smiled. "Thanks guys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed and/or favourited this story.

**gamer easy: **You're welcome.

**Bobywhy: **Thanks for your questions. I'm happy to answer them.

No, Kory will not be the Barsenthor. There are a few reasons for this. Firstly, if she was as powerful as the Barsenthor is meant to be then I doubt that Harkun would have been so quick to drop such a potentially useful asset.

Second, after a lot of thought I decided I didn't want to just write out the Jedi Consular storyline (or any of the Class storylines for that matter). I may write out or adapt a chapter or two but not the entire story. Not only would it be too long and time-consuming for my liking, but I'd rather write my own plots than just a version of an existing one.

Most importantly though I'm not generally a fan of "mega-powerful Jedi/Sith" like the Barsenthor. I much prefer the notion that even a "regular" Jedi should still be a force (no pun intended) to be reckoned with, while at the same time being grounded enough that "lesser" foes can still present a legitimate threat.

As to your second question I have to be honest, at first I didn't really intend to include the Sith Inquistor at all. I only mentioned them for the sake of continuity. However now you've given me a few ideas. I won't guarantee anything 100% (and I don't want to give away too much) but wait and see.

* * *

The following afternoon she was in the Archives studying an article on Ulic Qel-Droma, when her Master came to her with an unexpected announcement.

"Ah my Padawan. We've just been given an assignment from the Jedi Council."

"What is it Master?"

"The Council has received word from Master Till'in that his team has managed to clear out all of the war droids from a section of the ruins of Kaleth. Several artefacts have been unearthed and Master Till'in has requested that a team be sent to bring them back here to the Temple while he and his people continue their efforts to analyse the droids programming. You and I have been chosen as members of that team."

Kory smiled, intrigued by the prospect of playing a part, however small, in helping to reclaim the lost knowledge held within.

"I'm happy to help Master" she said.

"There is one thing you should know" said Crysta, her tone apologetic. "Padawan Ward has also been chosen for the team."

Her smile immediately collapsed.

"I know you and he have had your differences" said Crysta. "If you wish I can ask that you be excused from this assignment."

"No Master that won't be necessary" she replied. "There will not be any problem."

"I am very glad to hear that. Let's be on our way."

* * *

They arrived at the Temple gates to find the rest of the team assembled in front of a pair of speeders. Fortunately Ward had enough sense not to make a fuss in front of the Masters so he held his tongue and kept his face blank.

"Ah Master Lamis, Padawan Kory" said Master Oxel, a Mon Calamari with red-brown skin and bulging fish-like eyes. "We're glad you could make it."

"We're glad to come" replied Crysta.

"All reports indicate that the Flesh Raiders aren't active in this area so we should be fine" said Oxel. "Nonetheless, everyone should stay alert."

The speeders lifted off and skimmed over the simple dirt road that led to the ruins of Kaleth. Although they were moving at a good speed the countryside could still be seen clearly and Kory took full advantage of that to admire the trees and grasslands of Tython. Growing up in Imperial slavery she had seldom gotten any chance to enjoy natural beauty such as this. Once again she couldn't help but compare it to Korriban where the Sith Academy was located. Both worlds, one green and teeming with life, the other barren and almost devoid of it. Both seemed like fitting homes for the Jedi and Sith Orders respectively.

Eventually they arrived at Till'in's camp where they were greeted by the Kel Dor Master. Like all of his people did when not in a helium atmosphere he wore goggles to shield his eyes and a respirator that allowed him to breath.

"Welcome Masters and Padawans" he said. There was a slight tinny quality to his voice that indicated his words were being converted into Basic by a translator built into his mask but he was still fully understandable. "Thank you for your quick response to my message."

"No thanks are necessary Master Till'in" replied Crysta. "This is Kory, my Padawan. Kory, this is Master Till'in."

"It's an honour to meet you Master" she said with a respectful bow. It was hard not to stare but she managed. While she had seen many different alien species she'd never seen a Kel Dor this close before. The Empire had kept few of them as slaves due to their inability to survive in an oxygen atmosphere without specialised equipment. Not many Imperials were willing to spend more credits than was absolutely necessary on slaves well-being, and there were plenty of other species that were cheaper.

"Greetings Padawan" he replied. "Your Master has always spoken highly of your potential."

"I hope I will not disappoint you."

Once the introductions were finished he led them through the labyrinth of tents, droids, vehicles, Padawans and Jedi until they came to a table on which the recovered artefacts had been placed. Kory recognised ancient lightsabres, tools used to make them and Holocrons amongst other things.

"Magnificent aren't they?" Till'in asked. "Twenty thousand years old and still in such fine condition."

Kory noticed that Ward had a distinctly bored expression and she resisted an urge to frown at him for his disrespect.

"You and your team have done a remarkable job" said Crysta. "We'll make sure that these are all returned to the Temple safely."

The Jedi team quickly set about loading the recovered artefacts into special boxes fitted with built-in suspension units to keep the ancient items from being jostled around inside. Once that was done they loaded the boxes into their speeders. Just as they were finishing, a breathless Padawan came running up.

"Master Till'in, there's a band of Flesh Raiders approaching our camp" he gasped.

"Flesh Raiders? Here?" Till'in replied. "So far they've always stayed clear of this area. We assumed that was because they knew about the war droids."

"Perhaps they've decided this camp is far enough from the ruins to attack without drawing the droids attention" another Jedi suggested.

"Perhaps. Still whatever the reason we must prepare for battle."

"Allow us to assist you" said Crysta.

"Yes, I'm ready to face those monsters" Ward said enthusiastically.

"No, it's too dangerous to risk Padawans against Flesh Raiders" replied Till'in. Ward scowled but the Master ignored him.

"Furthermore it's important that these artefacts be taken to safety" he added.

"Then let's send the two Padawans back in one of the speeders" one of the Masters said. "They can get the artefacts back to the Temple while the rest of us help Master Till'in and his team to fight off the Flesh Raiders."

Several others all spoke in agreement. Crysta glanced subtly at Kory who nodded. Content, she too agreed to the plan.

Ward looked about to protest but kept his mouth shut.

"Very well then. Padawans Kory and Ward, take the second speeder and bring the artefacts to the Temple. Once you've done that wait for your Masters to contact you" said Till'in.

"Be careful my Padawan" Crysta said to Kory.

"I will. You be careful too Master" she replied.

Impulsively she leaned forwards and hugged her Master firmly. Crysta was surprised but only smiled and returned the hug.

"Watch you don't get yourself killed" Kory added, echoing the words she'd once spoken to a fellow Acolyte on Korriban. She had often wondered what had happened to that Acolyte.

"I shall do that."

Once the artefacts were loaded aboard Kory climbed into the passenger seat and the speeder took off with Ward driving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bobywhy: **Thanks and you're very welcome. I plan to keep this up.

* * *

Neither of them spoke or exchanged glances as the speeder left the camp. Once they were far enough away that the camp had disappeared into the horizon Ward glanced at her out of the corner of one eye.

"Don't worry" he said grimly. "I'm not going to kill you and hide the body somewhere."

"Well I'm relieved to hear that" she said lightly. She smiled but his face stayed stony. Deciding that she should at least try to extend a hand in friendship she said, "Alan I know we haven't talked before but…"

"Don't ever say my name!" Ward exclaimed, startling her. He regained his composure and continued, his voice cold. "I know what you really are, Sith. I know you're here to infiltrate the Jedi and destroy us from within."

"I swear I'm not a Sith and I don't mean any harm" she said. "I was sent to the Korriban Academy but I never adhered to the Sith Code…"

"Save your breath" he said harshly. "I won't be snared by lies and trickery."

She sighed unhappily and decided to say nothing else. The uncomfortable silence made the route back to the Temple seem a lot longer than when the team had first set out.

To distract herself from the feelings of hostility emanating from Ward she looked out at the countryside as she had done before. After a few moments she spotted something.

"Stop!" she yelled.

Ward brought the vehicle to a halt. "What is it?"

"Over there, look." She pointed to another speeder lying still some distance away. It was surrounded by a pack of Flesh Raiders, all of them waving their weapons in the air and uttering bloodthirsty howls.

Inside the speeder were two Twi'leks. They had blaster pistols and were firing at the Flesh Raiders but it was clear that they would soon be overwhelmed. The Twi'leks terror and despair radiated through the Force like heat waves from an open furnace. Just then the flow of bolts from the Twi'leks weapons stopped. Their blasters power cells must have been depleted.

"We have to help them" said Kory.

Ward shook his head. "They must have come from Kalikori village. Those pilgrims are here illegally. We're forbidden to help them."

"So we just ignore innocent people in danger?"

"What we want to do is irrelevant" he said curtly. "The Council has decreed that…"

His words trailed off as Kory leapt from her seat to the grassy ground and started running towards the beleaguered Twi'leks. With a disdainful snort he restarted the engine and drove away.

"Typical Sith" he muttered to himself. "Acting on emotions and putting her own wants before the Council's orders. That is why attachment should not be permitted. A Jedi has far greater concerns than those pathetic life-forms."

* * *

As she ran Kory drew her training sabre and activated it, the durasteel blade lighting up with a yellow glow. Now she was close enough to see the Flesh Raiders clearly and she had to struggle to suppress a shudder of revulsion.

The Flesh Raiders were large, bulky humanoids with thick, blubbery limbs and bodies. Their heads were blunt and boxy, with two stumpy eye stalks protruding from the sides, and mouths filled with wickedly sharp gleaming teeth. Eight small slits serving as nostrils lined their upper lips. Their skin colour varied from grey or brown to ruddy pink. They were dressed in crude armour that had been cobbled together from mismatched pieces of scrap and were armed with tech-blades and training sabres stolen from slain Padawans that had been sharpened. To her surprise two of them were even carrying blaster pistols.

_I'd heard rumours that they'd started carrying advanced weapons but I didn't believe it until now _she thought.

Kory reached out with the Force, using it to fire a volley of pebbles at the Flesh Raiders like old-fashioned solid projectiles shot from a slug-thrower. The creatures roared in rage and pain as the pebbles battered them.

The pistol-wielders returned fire and she deflected the bolts, taking care not to send them in the direction of the Twi'leks. Simultaneously their brethren charged her with their weapons raised for the kill.

The clanging sound of clashing blades filled the air as she weaved in and out of the attacking Flesh Raiders to prevent them from surrounding her. Calling on the Force to enhance her strength and speed she dodged or blocked their brutal chops and responded with fast and fluid blows. A training sabre wasn't lethal but on full power its electrical charge could render a target unconscious. First one then two fell before her.

Another volley of blaster fire came hurtling towards her. This time she not only intercepted the bolts, she redirected them towards her other attackers. She smelled charred meat as several more of the creatures went down with large patches of blackened skin where their comrades bolts had hit them.

This further enraged the Flesh Raiders and they attacked with still greater ferocity. However their blind rage also made them sloppy, making it even easier for her to avoid their attacks. Some of them were so consumed by bloodlust that they even mistakenly struck and killed their own comrades.

Just when it seemed all was going well she sensed a blaster bolt hurtling towards her leg just as a tech-blade was swung at her head. Forced to prioritise the most serious attack, she blocked the slashing blow and tried to sidestep the bolt but her attempt was insufficient and the bolt slammed right into her leg. With a cry of pain she dropped to one knee and the blade-wielding Flesh Raider howled in glee as it raised its weapon for the killing blow.

Reaching into her reserves of inner strength Kory resisted the temptation to give in to fear and maintained her calm centre. She thrust out one hand, sending out a powerful burst of Force energy that sent the creature flying. Gritting her teeth she stood and focused upon batting every blaster bolt fired at her towards the remaining Flesh Raiders until only the two blaster-wielders were left.

They pulled their triggers again but nothing happened. The weapons power cells were empty. Growling they threw their blasters away, pulled out tech-blades and charged.

Again Kory used the Force, this time lifting a large rock and hurling it at the nearest of her foes. It smashed into the creature and staggered it. The other one couldn't stop in time and slammed into it. She followed this with another barrage of pebbles to wound and weaken them before moving in to finish them off with her blade. Finally the last one fell.

Satisfied that the threat was over she put away her weapon and hobbled over to the Twi'leks.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"We're fine" said one of them. "We were out looking for medicinal herbs when those creatures attacked us. I guess we wandered further than we should have."

"Thanks for saving us" said the other.

"I was glad to help" she replied wincing at the pain of her wound.

"Hey you're hurt" said the first Twi'lek. "Hold on." He fished around in the speeder's compartment and produced a kolto pack which he handed to her.

"Thank you" she said as she applied the pack to the blaster burn. She sighed in relief as the pain began to recede.

"Our speeder isn't too badly damaged, I think I can fix it" said the second Twi'lek. "Would you like a ride back to your Temple? We can't go all the way but we can drop you off very close."

"I would appreciate that very much, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

A little while later she arrived at the Temple entrance where Crysta was waiting for her.

"My Padawan, what happened?"

Kory told her the whole story as she listened intently. When she had finished Crysta said, "I see. I'm very proud of you my apprentice."

"Thank you Master" she replied. Whatever the Council said she had known that her Master at least would understand.

"Go to the Temple infirmary. When your leg is fully healed, report to the Council chamber."

"I understand."

As she headed to the infirmary she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. She had disobeyed the Council's orders by aiding the twi'leks and while she knew it had been the right thing to do she doubted that the Council would feel the same way.

* * *

Kory's nervousness was momentarily forgotten as she entered the Council chamber. It was a large domed room with a circular table in the centre. Ten chairs were arranged around it and in the middle of the table was a holo-projector. Despite its simplicity the chamber had an air of grandeur that was calm and subtle but no less powerful for that, like that of a mighty tree.

Only three of the chairs were currently occupied. Her anxiety returned as she noticed who was sitting in them.

First there was Master Syo Bakarn, the Council member who had first welcomed her when she had arrived on Tython. She was sure that the kindly Master would support her but if the Council's decision turned out to not be in her favour then the thought of letting him down was appalling

Next there was Grand Master Satele Shan. Kory wasn't sure what to think about her. The Grand Master was well-known for her wisdom and her warm demeanour of course but she was also a firm believer in the Jedi Code. There were even rumours that she had secretly had a son and given him up because of her sense of duty and while Kory didn't usually put much stock in rumours something about those particular ones rang true to her.

Worst of all was the grim figure of Jaric Kaedan. He made no secret of the fact that unlike most of his peers, he did not believe redemption for a Sith was possible. While he had never openly condemned her she had always gotten the sense that he didn't trust her.

Crysta stood to one side and gave her a look of encouragement. She replied with a thankful smile and then faced the Council Masters.

"Your Master has told us what happened" said Satele. "It was most interesting."

Jaric Kaedan leaned forwards slightly. "Why did you go to the twileks aid when the Council forbade it?" His tone was calm but there was a slight accusing hint to it.

Kory willed herself to look him in the eye as she replied, "with all due respect Masters it was the right thing to do. I could not allow innocents to suffer and die."

"Even if it meant disobeying the Council?"

"Yes, even then." She hesitated a moment and then added, "I did not reject what I believed was right among the Sith and I will not do so here."

He leaned back again. His expression was unchanged but she thought she felt a sense of contentment from him.

"May I ask something Masters?"

"Of course" said Syo.

"Did Padawan Ward make it back all right?"

"He did" Satele replied. "However the Council has decreed that he will not become a Jedi. He will be stationed in the Archives and will serve as a clerk."

Seeing her surprise Syo explained. "He abandoned a fellow Padawan and displayed a callous disregard for life. That is unacceptable behaviour for a Jedi. You on the other hand showed compassion, both when you risked yourself to save innocent lives and just now when you showed concern for Ward despite his actions. That is the most important trait for a Jedi to possess."

"Not only that" Satele added. "You have proven your courage in facing danger. You have proven your skill in battle. You have proven your ability to endure hardship and most importantly you have gained insight into yourself. It is for these reasons that we find you ready to accept your place as a Jedi."

Syo and Jaric both nodded in approval.

Kory was speechless. She had been expecting some kind of rebuke or punishment. Never had she expected anything like this.

Crysta smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm very proud of you" she said. "Your training is now complete. All that remains is for you to journey to the Forge and create your own lightsabre."

"I, I am honoured Master" she managed to say.

* * *

A few days later Kory had gathered all of the components needed to construct a lightsabre except for the focusing crystal. Despite her focus on finding suitable parts she heard the news that Master Yuon Par's Padawan had saved several Jedi Masters from a mind-warping plague and had been awarded the title of Barsen'thor as a result.

She had been delighted to hear it. The newly-titled Barsen'thor had always been a good friend and had often given her helpful advice. Of course she had been concerned for those affected by the plague but all of them had fully recovered now and the Senate had agreed to release an official statement clearing them of any wrongdoing so they would not face prosecution for their actions while under the plague's influence.

Nonetheless they had all returned to Tython for a period of recuperation. Thus one day, as she was leaving the Archives she ran into a familiar face.

"Master Fain!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey there Kory" he replied. The weary look on his face was replaced with a delighted smile that broadened as she stepped forwards and hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you too" he said while returning the hug. After a moment she let go and stepped back. She noticed that he was carrying a small metal box.

"Congratulations on being made a full Jedi. I knew you'd make it."

"Thank you. Master Fain, are you all right ?" she asked. "I heard what happened on Nar Shadda."

He sighed. "I'm holding up I guess. I know what happened wasn't my fault but knowing it's one thing. Accepting it's another. Ah, don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I'm more concerned about Leranna."

Kory nodded sympathetically. "Leranna will be fine. She's strong. After all she is your daughter" she added with a reassuring smile.

He chuckled. "That's true."

"Master Fain, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"How are Uatu and Dr. Hale?"

Since her arrival on Tython she had kept in touch with her friends on Nar Shadda. All of the letters they had sent back had indicated that they were well but she still worried sometimes. Nar Shadda was not one of the safest places in the galaxy.

"They're fine" said Duras. "Uatu's shop is making a tidy profit and the doctor's clinic is really making a difference for the people there."

She smiled. "I'm so glad."

"There was one very interesting thing Dr. Hale told me" Duras continued. "A while back there was a disease called the Rot that was afflicting the lower classes on Nar Shadda. Dr. Hale treated people as well as he could but he couldn't cure them. Then just like that the Rot disappeared practically overnight. Some of his patients said there were rumours that a Sith Lord had distributed the cure to the sick people."

"Really?"

"Really. As I said they were just rumours but I thought you'd be interested."

"I am. I'll have to ask Dr. Hale if he's heard anymore details" she said.

Duras grinned and a gleam came to his eyes. "That reminds me. Just before that damned plague got to me Uatu brought me this." He held up the box in his hand. "Care to see what's inside?"

He opened the box and her eyes widened. "Are those…?"

"Yep. Adegan crystals fresh from Ilum."

She stared in wonder at the crystals as they sparkled beautifully. Light reflected from them, forming coloured patterns on the walls.

"He was smuggling supplies to Republic forces there and he managed to recover these from the Imperials. He asked me to make sure they went to the Jedi" Duras explained. "Go ahead, help yourself."

"Thank you so much Master" she said as she selected a crystal and put it in her pocket.

"Make sure to thank Uatu in your next letter."

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **While I said I didn't want to just copy out the entire plotline of any of the classes, there are some specific chapters I do like and so I will be "borrowing" some of them and adapting them slightly. This is such a case. I hope this doesn't bother anyone if I make a few changes here and there.

Also, while I have made some changes, there are points when I use dialogue from the game. Again I hope this doesn't bother anyone.

* * *

Kory wasted no time in gathering the components and then travelling to the Forge. Once there she knelt before the ancient machine in meditation and focused on the Force. In her mind's eye she saw the separate pieces float up into the air and begin assembling themselves together. Within a matter of minutes the process was complete.

She opened her eyes and stood up as the finished weapon floated into her hand. She took a moment to examine her handiwork, overcome by a sense of awe. It didn't seem possible that she was holding an actual lightsabre that she herself had made.

A beam of green light extended from the hilt as she activated it. Kory twirled the weapon around experimentally, marvelling at how much lighter and more manoeuvrable it felt compared to a training sabre. Satisfied that she had done well she shut it off and headed back to the speeder parked outside.

As she drove back to the Temple she wondered what would happen next. Now that her training was complete the Council would most likely assign her a mission. She was both excited and nervous at the prospect. Not wanting to seem flustered she used a calming technique to ensure that she was fully composed.

When she arrived at the Temple she was greeted by one of the Padawans she was friends with, a girl named Fia.

"Hi Kory, uh I mean Jedi Kory" she said brightly.

She chuckled. "It's all right Fia. It's still me."

"I know, it's just a little awe-inspiring to think that you're a full Jedi now."

"Don't worry, I know that you'll pass your Trials soon and then we'll both be full Jedi."

"Thanks. Oh I almost forgot. Master Bakarn told me to tell you to report to the Council chamber as soon as you returned. He said it was very important."

"I had best go then. I'll see you soon Fia."

"See you Kory."

* * *

She arrived in the Council chamber to find that again, only Masters Satele Shan, Syo Bakarn and Jaric Kaedan were present.

"Welcome" said Syo. "We have a mission for you, a most important one indeed."

"What can I do for you Masters?"

"During the Great War a massive fleet battle took place above the ice planet Hoth. Dozens of vessels, both Republic and Imperial, crash-landed on the planet's surface. For years they were abandoned but recently Republic scouts investigating pirate raids upon shipping lanes discovered that these raids are being launched from Hoth and that the White Maw is responsible."

"I've heard of them Master" Kory replied. "They're the largest pirate fleet in the galaxy."

"That is correct. The Republic sent forces to deal with them but the White Maw have proven highly tenacious. Our soldiers have suffered repeated defeats. Furthermore the Empire has also sent forces to Hoth."

Jaric frowned. "The Empire's strategy is clear. They intend to drive the Republic to send more forces to Hoth, thus freeing them to advance on other fronts."

"Indeed" said Satele grimly. "These pirates must be dealt with quickly. We're sending you to Hoth to assist the soldiers stationed there and see to it that the White Maw is brought to justice."

Kory bowed her head. "I will serve the Force and the Republic to the best of my abilities."

"Of that we have no doubt" said Syo. "Go now and may the Force be with you."

* * *

Soon afterwards Kory went to the Temple's landing pad and boarded a shuttle for Hoth. She used the time en route to prepare for her mission by reviewing the information the Council had provided. It was not good. Based upon what she was reading it sounded like there was a real chance of mutiny. The only soldier still sending in reports was the commanding officer, Lieutenant Felix Iresso. She was therefore instructed to contact him upon arriving at Aurek Base, the Republic command centre on Hoth.

As the shuttle exited hyperspace she looked out of a viewport at the ice planet in awe. It was unlike any world she'd seen before. While Tython was blue and green, and Koriban was red-brown, Hoth was pure white. It looked like a giant snowball floating in the void of space.

Finally the shuttle landed at Aurek Base. The ramp lowered and she disembarked. Immediately she shivered as she stepped into the freezing air. The simple tunic and trousers she wore (since the elaborate robes favoured by most Jedi Consulars always made her feel stifled) were made of the best insulated fabrics the Republic could provide, but even they couldn't completely negate the planet's intense cold. Fortunately it only took a moment for her to adjust enough to function normally.

Kory gazed around in wonder at the endless expanse of pure white snow. Despite the cold she couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was.

_Okay that's enough sightseeing _she thought as she turned and proceeded into the base.

Inside, the command centre was bleak and drab, the walls, floor and ceiling a dull gunmetal grey. She asked a mechanic fiddling with some equipment where Lt. Iresso was and he gave her directions. As she got closer to the area he had specified she heard people talking.

"Today is our best chance at getting out. Maybe our only chance."

_Sounds like I arrived just in time._

She turned a corner to see a group of armoured soldiers in the middle of a large chamber. In front of them was a man she recognised from holo-images as Lt Iresso. He had dark skin and short black hair. On his right cheek was tattooed a pair of thin dark lines and a thick vertical line that went down his neck and then turned 90 degrees before stopping at the back of his neck. Self-consciously, she reached up and touched the scar on her own right cheek.

Raising a hand in a placating gesture he said in a patient but weary tone, "Private Kree, I noted your complaint the first time. Now kindly put a…"

His words trailed off as he caught sight of Kory. He smiled.

"Hey! See guys? Just when it seems things can't get bleaker, in walks a Jedi. Welcome!"

She smiled back, glad to bring hope and relief to others. She only hoped that she'd be up to the task before her.

"I am Jedi Consular Kory. I've been sent to help with your pirate problem."

"Any help is appreciated. I'm Lieutenant Felix Iresso, the ranking officer."

Private Kree snorted. "So what? Captain Valon will deal with her just like he did everyone else."

Felix sighed and pointed to him. "The private is referring to a White Maw captain. He's the leader of the raiders we were sent here after."

"The LT missed the best part, Jedi" said Kree bitterly. "Valon can't die!"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It's true" said another private. "Nothing we've tried has worked!"

"Just a few days ago we collapsed an ice tunnel on top of him" added a third. "No one could have survived that. But next day he's back and fighting us again like nothing happened."

"And now he's stolen our thermal bore device" said Kree, his voice rising. "Enough is enough! We're leaving today!"

"That's enough" said Felix his tone firm and no-nonsense. "Everyone, dismissed!"

Kree gave him a dirty look but nodded sullenly and walked off, along with the other soldiers.

"Sorry about that" said Felix. "The guys are tense and on-edge, especially with the theft of the thermal bore device. Valon has plans for that device and they are definitely not good."

"What's the purpose of this device?" Kory asked.

"It's used to quickly melt through thick ice for mining or building bases" he explained. "Set it in the wrong place, it'll crack the ice shelf and wipe out this entire base. Recovering it would really help morale but my guys aren't willing to face Valon again."

She nodded, understanding fully. She knew all too well what it was like to feel helpless. After so many defeats these soldiers needed a victory, any victory.

"If you can tell me where the device is I can retrieve it for you" she said.

"I'd appreciate that. If its transponder is accurate the thermal bore is in an old imperial lab not far from here." He took out a hand held tracking device and handed it over. "This is keyed to the transponder's signal. It'll lead you right to it."

"I'll be on my way then."

"Be careful around Valon, Jedi. I've seen him fight and it's not pretty."

* * *

Kory headed down to the base's hanger. When she arrived however she was surprised by what was there.

While there were still a number of vehicles present, a large section of the hanger had been converted into stables. She peered curiously at the creatures inside the stalls.

"What are these?" she asked a soldier.

"Tauntauns" he replied. "Native wildlife. We use them as transport since motorised vehicles aren't reliable in this cold. They're useful but they're a pain to work with."

"Would you mind if I take one out?"

He chuckled. "You don't want one of those, little lady. They're foul-tempered, they stink and they're meaner than a Sith."

_I doubt that _she thought. Aloud she said, "I'll take the risk."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Kory walked up to the stables and studied the tauntauns intently, not just with her eyes but with the Force. It took only a few moments for her to select one and walk over to it. Sure enough the smell was bad, but as a former slave she was used to jobs that required her to put up with unpleasant smells.

"This one" she said.

"We call that one Betsy" said the trooper.

"Hello there Betsy" she said, her voice gentle. "Hello girl."

Betsy uttered a squawk and moved her head outwards. Slowly and gently, Kory reached out and ruffled the fur on top of her head, all the while cooing softly. After a moment she took a ration bar from her pocket, unwrapped it and held it out in the palm of her hand. Betsy honked happily as she accepted the offering and ate from her hand.

"Well I'll be" the trooper chuckled. "She's never done that with anyone else. She must really like you."

"Thanks."

Not long after that Betsy was saddled up. Kory climbed up into the saddle and took hold of the reins.

"Ready Betsy?"

The tauntaun honked loudly.

"Me too. Let's go!"

She rode out of the base and onto the plains of snow. Betsy's powerful legs carried them rapidly away across the vast expanse of pure white and soon Aurek Base disappeared into the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited this story. I appreciate it very much. Sorry this latest chapter has been so slow in coming.

**InfectedElite- **Thanks. I have to admit though that the next few parts will follow the Consular Hoth chapter quite closely. I hope you enjoy it despite this. I'll try and make this the only time I adapt an actual chapter.

It won't be for a while but I do intend for the LS Inquisitor to show up.

**Birdonabird- **Thank you very much. Sorry about the punctuation errors. I'll try and be more careful in future.

As I mentioned the next few chapters will be pretty much an adaptation of the Hoth segment of the Consular story. I hope you don't mind too much.

**Memmek10k- **I'm glad you like it. I'm afraid I don't have any plans to include romance yet, maybe in a later story. Nothing against romance, I'm just not confident writing it.

* * *

Kory followed the transponder signal and sure enough she soon found the Imperial lab. Like Aurek Base it was covered completely in snow but the hanger door was visible.

Warily she guided Betsy behind a snow drift and studied the structure. There appeared to be only two guards, a Rattataki and an Advozse, both male.

As she pondered what to do next she noticed Betsy was becoming highly agitated. Before she could calm her, the Force alerted her to immediate danger. She turned just in time to see a giant creature charging them.

It stood two point five metres tall on its hind limbs, with huge paws tipped with sharp claws, yellow eyes, a mouthful of sharp fangs and two curved horns. It was covered in thick white fur that had camouflaged it perfectly, allowing it to get so close. She recognised it as a wampa, the deadliest predator on Hoth.

One swipe of the wampa's massive paw set Betsy to the snowy ground, her neck broken. Kory was barely able to throw herself clear in time to avoid being pinned beneath her mount. She hit the snow, sending up a chilling cloud of powdery white as she rolled clear and then sprang to her feet, drawing and activating her lightsabre.

The wampa uttered a bloodcurdling roar and swung its paw at her head. She dodged the blow and her blade flashed through the air, slicing off its paw and filling the cold air with the smell of burned fur.

The wampa roared again, this time in pain, before she drove her blade through its broad chest and pierced its heart. The roar died away and the beast let out a final low groan as it toppled face-first into the snow where it lay motionless.

She looked sadly at Betsy's still form. "I'm sorry Betsy" she said sadly.

Regrettably there was no time to grieve for her loyal mount. The two pirate guards had heard the commotion and now she heard them calling to each other as they came rushing to see what had happened. With a silent final goodbye, she jumped over the snow drift to face them. They came to a halt as she landed in front of them.

"I do not want to harm you" she said firmly. "Stand down and…"

Her words were drowned out by a sudden hail of blaster fire as the Rattataki whipped out a pair of blaster pistols and unleashed a volley of bolts while the Advozse stayed further back and took slower but more accurate shots with his rifle.

Her glowing green blade intercepted every bolt, sending them hurtling into the snow drifts and sending up clouds of superheated steam.

She had meant what she'd said, she truly didn't want to harm these men, or indeed anyone. However she also understood that in defending the Republic she would have to do exactly that.

As her Master had taught her she reached deep within herself to find a calm, still centre free of anger or hate. With the still point found she reflected the pirates fire back at them. First the Advozse then the Rattataki went down with smoking holes in their chests.

Kory looked down at the bodies with regret, wishing that their deaths could have been avoided. After a moment she hurried into the lab.

* * *

She followed the transponder signal through the lab while using the Force to sense and avoid any encounters. Despite this she ran into small groups of pirates several times. However their blasters were no match for a lightsabre and the power of the Force, and she overcame them each time.

Finally she arrived at a large chamber partially filled with stacks of sophisticated equipment. Clearly this was where the White Maw stored their plunder. Like everywhere else in the lab the walls and floor were the same drab grey.

In the middle of the chamber stood a tall man that Republic investigators had identified as Captain Valon. He was an imposing figure, with black hair cut into cornrows and his face was crisscrossed with numerous scars. He was dressed in a suit of white armour unlike anything she'd ever seen before and strapped to his back was a tech-blade.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday" he said in a slow, easy drawl. "Hello there Jedi. I'm Captain Valon, the soon to be commander of the entire White Maw pirate fleet. But it's okay, you don't have to bow or anything."

She sensed that there was nothing false about his bravado. He was genuinely confident and although she didn't know what it was, he had a reason to be.

"Captain, if you use that device and crack the ice shelf hundreds of people will be killed."

He grinned. "Yeah, that's kind of the idea."

"This does not have to end in violence Captain" she said. "Hand over the thermal bore device and surrender. I promise you and your men will not be harmed."

"That supposed to scare me? I'm one of a kind. There's no-one else like me in the entire galaxy. My legend is just beginning. Now you'll have the honour of being a prominent chapter in that legend by being the first Jedi I ever kill."

With that he reached up, drew his tech-blade and activated it. Kory raised her lightsabre and the fight was on.

The crackling of clashing energy blades, one pure energy, the other electronically charged metal, echoed of the stark walls of the chamber as they fought. Valon was not a White Maw captain for nothing. He was highly skilled, striking with not just power but accuracy as well. His armour was strong enough to shield him from glancing hits, allowing him to become a juggernaut of almost pure offence. As formidable as he was though, his movements could not equal those of the master duellists that had trained her, nor did he possess the guidance provided by the Force.

She feinted at Valon's head, the only point on his body not covered by armour. As he raised his weapon to block she drove her blade forwards in a quick thrust through his chest plate. The tech-blade shut off and fell with a clatter as his grip went slack. His scarred face frozen into a grimace, he slumped to the floor and lay still.

Kory shut off her weapon and studied the body for a moment warily but she sensed nothing untoward. He was indeed dead.

_That's odd. He was strong but hardly unstoppable. Still there's no point dwelling on it. I'd better get that device back to the base._

It took only a moment to locate the thermal bore device. Fortunately it had not been activated and was safe to remove. She then made her way back through the pirate base to the hanger where she commandeered a speeder specially modified to function in the cold.

As she drove the speeder away from the pirate base she was unaware of two important factors.

The first was the Imperial probe droid that had recorded her battle with Valon and was now flying away in another direction to deliver its findings to its masters.

The second was that in the chamber where Valon's body lay, the various burn marks where her lightsabre had struck his armour were slowly shrinking, leaving no sign of damage.


	7. Chapter 7

Her trip back happened without incident and she soon met up again with Felix at the base. His eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Hey you're back and with the thermal bore device. I guess we softened "Captain" Valon up for you huh?"

"I'm sure you did" she replied. "I suppose now you're eager to leave this world."

He chuckled. "You got that right. My men are inching closer to the landing pad bit by bit every time I turn around." Then his expression grew serious.

"Thank you for this. I have to say you're uh, really not how I imagined a Jedi to…"

He was interrupted by a sudden beeping from the comm system.

"Sorry, priority call" he said as he went over to holo-terminal. Curious, Kory went over too.

Her eyes widened as a familiar image appeared. It was Valon, alive and completely unharmed. He glared at her.

"You're gonna pay for that insult Jedi. You and the Republic" he said darkly.

"This must be a fake" she said in disbelief. "I know Captain Valon is dead."

Felix checked the control panel. "It doesn't seem like a fake" he said hesitantly, clearly shaken by what he was seeing.

Valon went on, "My boys just found the heat exchanger for every Republic base in this area. I might have ransomed it back before but now its finished, and you all get to freeze." The hologram abruptly vanished.

Felix turned to her. "My men will soon be back from exercise. They can't know that Valon's still alive."

Kory nodded. "I don't like lying to comrades but in this case we have to or they'll mutiny."

"Just what I was thinking" he agreed. "I could take them to pick off White Maw scouting parties, it'd keep them from finding out and build up morale, but if that heat exchanger is destroyed everyone will die!"

"Leave it to me" she said. "I'll keep the heat exchanger safe."

He sighed. "You're a life saver." He took out a data-pad, tapped a few keys and pointed to the screen. "The exchanger is located here, and here's a Republic outpost. We'll use it while we're tracking those scouts. Meet up with us there when the exchanger's safe."

"I will" she reassured him.

"Good luck."

* * *

Taking the speeder she had "borrowed" from the pirates, Kory followed Felix's directions and soon arrived at the heat exchanger. She got there just in time to catch a group of White Maw pirates in the act of setting explosives to destroy the building. Navigating her way through the structure she despatched the pirates as quickly and painlessly as she could, and then hurriedly disarmed the explosives.

Just as she finished disarming the final bomb she heard approaching footsteps. She turned, expecting to see White Maw reinforcements, and was surprised to see that the new arrivals were in fact Imperial troopers. There were three soldiers in the white armour of snow-troopers and an engineer. Two of the soldiers were carrying standard blaster rifles but the third was armed with a tech-blade and a carbonite gun. The design of his armour indicated he was their leader.

"Excellent" he said. "In position and right on time. Good to know our spies are earning their pay."

"Now Jedi, our orders are to freeze you in carbonite and bring you in alive, not kill you" he went on. "So kindly surrender now and spare us all a lot of effort."

"That's a very generous offer but I'm afraid I'll have to decline" she replied wryly.

"They told us you'd be stubborn" said the leader. He turned to his men. "Keep her still so I can get a clear shot!"

Kory flung out her arms on either side, sending them all sprawling with a powerful wave of Force energy. Before they could recover she telekinetically pulled the carbonite gun from the leader's hand and sliced the barrel off with a flick of her lightsabre.

The soldiers scrambled to their feet, unsung their rifles and opened fire while their leader drew his blade and rushed to attack. She batted away the bolts and used the Force to hurl the disarmed explosives at them.

Before long the soldiers were defeated, leaving only the engineer. As she shut off her weapon she saw that he was crouching and clutching a wound at his side. She smelled burned flesh. Clearly he had been hit by one of the wildly ricocheting bolts.

"No, please! I'm just an engineer!" he pleaded. "Please don't kill me!"

"Why did you want to capture me alive?" she asked.

"One of our spies told us you'd angered Captain Valon" he replied. "The commandoes planned to use you as bait to lure him out. They needed you to recover the armour Valon stole."

"Why go to so much trouble over some armour?"

"This armour's worth it. It's an advanced prototype we found in a crashed starship and took to our labs. That armour uses built-in nanotechnology to repair itself when damaged. Not only that but it heals any wound the wearer sustains. They just got it working when Valon stole it. That's all I know, I swear!"

She nodded. "All right. You can go."

He tried to stand but collapsed, one hand still on his wound. "Please great Jedi, could you heal me? I'll never make it back to the landing pad in this state."

Kory didn't hesitate. She reached out her hand to the hurt engineer, palm facing him. Just as she had done with the jewel bird on Tython, she let the life-affirming energies of the Force flow through her and then into the engineer. In her mind's eye she saw him being bathed in gold light

A moment later she withdrew her hand. The engineer stood up and stared down at his wound to see it was almost completely gone.

"Thank you Jedi" he said, his voice a mix of gratitude, fear and disbelief. "I won't forget this."

She accepted his thanks with a nod. As he left she thought, _so that's Valon's secret._

* * *

Kory proceeded to the outpost to meet up with Felix and his men. She arrived to find it under heavy attack by the White Maw. She joined the fray and between them they were able to drive the pirates away.

Felix rolled over the body of an Advozse and looked down at it. He tensed as he heard the sound of a blaster leaving its holster. Slowly and carefully he turned around to find Kree pointing the weapon at his face.

"Those scouts were co-ordinated. They tracked us back here" said Kree, his voice full of anger and bitterness. "Captain Valon's still alive isn't he? You lied to us!" He glared at Kory. "Were you in on this Jedi?"

"I'm sorry for deceiving you" she said sincerely. "But I've found out how Valon keeps surviving. We can…"

"It's too late for that" he yelled. "We're getting out! We're not gonna…"

In a sudden burst of motion Felix struck the gun from his hand and knocked him to the floor with a solid punch.

"Either talk or shoot Private" he said, his voice level as he dusted his hands off. "Trying to do both never ends well."

He turned to Kory. "You're in command Jedi. I keep special punishments for this kind of behaviour."

She shook her head. "He's just scared. Let him off with a warning this time."

He looked down at the Private. "That's forgiveness Kree. You'd better remember it, because if you try a stunt like this again the memory is all you'll have" he said firmly.

"Yes sir" he said as he stood, head lowered.

"But Kree's right" said another soldier. "Nobody can stop Vallon."

"We can" replied Kory.

She explained to them what the engineer had told her. When she had finished Felix got a thoughtful look.

"We did get intel about a hidden Imperial lab close by. There might be some information on this armour there."

"If you knew about this place then why haven't you already shut it down?" she asked.

"We didn't have the numbers. The place is crawling with guards" he replied. "A frontal assault would be costly but we could keep the guards busy while you get inside. Or… we could try to lure them away and get them lost in the snow. It'd be risky but less risky than fighting. It's your call."

"Lure them away. Don't fight unless its unavoidable" she replied.

Feix smiled. "Minimal casualties and a chance to be sneaky. I like it."

He turned to his men. "Get your gear. We're hitting the White Maw and the Empire this time."


End file.
